Grubbs and his ladies
by percystewartjackson
Summary: GrubbsXBec, GrubbsXMeera, GrubbsXReni
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: The rights of _The Demonata _and its characters go to the author, Darren Shan.

My name is Grubbs Grady.

I'm sixteen. And I love women.

I was in the bathroom and I thought 'How nice it would be if I could have sex today.'

How little did I know that that wish would come true.

Suddenly I heard humming from upstairs: Bec's bedroom.

So I went through the bathroom wall, became invisible, and floated into Bec's bedroom.

She had earphones on her head and she was probably listening to classic.

Then I saw her legs, which I never saw before.

She was wearing sweatpants and her legs were so beautiful.

Then she stood up and closed her bedroom door and locked it.

Suddenly she jumped into her bed and began to do something that surprised me: she pulled off her clothes.

She was wearing a pink bra and panties.

She pulled off her underwear too and suddenly touched her breasts.

Then she massaged them.

She closed her eyes and moaned.

Oh, I wished I could touch her breasts too.

Then she put her fingers in her wet pussy and fingered it.

While she was moaning and fingering herself, I pulled off my invisible pants and boxers and started stroking my hard 17cm dick.

I wanted to moan but I bit my tongue not to get caught.

I kept rubbing until she stopped fingering herself.

What was she doing?

Then she stood up and opened her drawer and pulled a long object.

A dildo.

She put it in her pussy and gasped.

"Oh yes…" she moaned "Yeah, that's the spot."

She kept putting the dildo in and out her pussy.

Then she pulled it out and sucked it.

I stroked my cock and suddenly… I needed to cum.

'Oh God… not now!" I thought.

But it was too late.

White goo flew from my invisible cock and hit the ground with a splat.

Bec suddenly turned to where I was standing and clicked her fingers.

I flew about 2 meters then hit my head on the wall.

I was distracted by the pain I became visible again.

While I was fainting I heard Bec's voice say "Grubbs?"

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : _The Demonata_ and it's characters belong to the author

I woke up and found myself on Bec's bed.

Then I saw Bec.

"Hey." Said Bec.

"Hey." I replied.  
"How long have I fainted?"

"10 minutes."

"Wow. This is my first time."

"Ha, I've been in a rock for more than 2000 years."

Then Bec said in a serious tone "Grubbs, what were you doing in my bedroom?"

My face turned red.

Suddenly Bec looked shocked and she said "You…you didn't see… didn't you?"

I looked away from her.

"Oh my God." She turned away from me.

Then she looked at me again and said "Grubbs, promise me you won't tell anyone, please."

I sighed and said okay.

She looked a little relieved and said something that sounded like thank you.

Then she looked at my trousers and pointed "Um… you better zip…"

I looked where she was pointing and saw my dick, the head wet with the cum I just shot.

Holy shit, Bec saw my penis.

And the thing is, it was erected.

Then I felt something touch it.

Bec's hand.

Bec covered her mouth and said "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

But then I said "It's alright."  
Then she looked at my eyes and we both knew what we had to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I clicked my fingers and Bec's shirt and sweatpants (she dressed herself again) disappeared.

Then I ripped her bra and massaged her breasts.  
"Oh yes, Grubbs, it feels so good." Muttered Bec.

Then I sucked her nipples.

"Oh yeah, baby!" she moaned.

Then I stopped and pulled her panties.

Then I put my tongue in her vagina.

"Uh!" grunted Bec.

I licked and sucked her cunt.

Then I stood up and put my dick in her vagina.

Then I pumped in and out.

"God," yelled Bec, "Oh yes, Grubbs, please, please fuck me hard!"  
"I will," I muttered.

Then I needed to cum.

Bec read my thoughts and screamed "Oh yes, Grubbs, please come!!!"  
So we climaxed together.

I pulled my dick out and kissed Bec.

She breathed hard and said "Next time, tomorrow, lunch."  
I smiled and said sure.

I was gonna have a lot of fun with Bec.


End file.
